As The World Falls Down
by One-Sexy-Slytherin
Summary: It's DMGW. If you don't like that, go home! "Well, when a man and a woman fall in love, they decide to get married-" But what happens when they are from seemingly different worlds? Will they be able to stand together As The World Falls Down?
1. Within Your Eyes

~*~Author's Note: This is my first fanfic so please be nice, though flames are appreciated since it will help me become a better writer.rock on reviewers!  
  
~*~Disclaimer: I do not own the "Potterverse" the lucky goose J.K. Rowling does! Nor do I own the song, "As the World Falls Down", no matter how much I listen to the joyous song composed and performed by David Bowie during the most excellent movie LABYRINTH. I highly recommend that you download this song, you won't regret it!  
  
~*~As The World Falls Down~*~  
  
"Why does it always take girls so long to get ready?" Draco grumbled to himself. Malfoys should not be made to wait, even if the end result is worth it, he thought. He shoved his hands into the pockets on his black sports coat. He felt the object in his pocket and sighed with satisfaction. Perfect. He looked into the hallway mirror of his girlfriend and his shared apartment. As he straightened his tie for the thousandth time, he saw a breathtaking apparition over his reflection's shoulder. He spun to greet it.  
  
"Well, this is about as good as its going to get so I suppose we can leave. My hair was being rather impudent, but this should do." said the young woman as she fingered her silken red locks.  
  
Draco gulped and began the blissful task of appraising the lady before him. A hunter green satin strapless dress hugged her pale body, the skirt straight and fluting out at the knees with a slight train which caused the gown to swirl around her feet. His eyes traveled up the column of her neck, adorned with a simple silver chain. His eyes flitted past her full lips and delicate nose and reached her chocolate eyes, accentuated by dark eyeliner and a light green glimmer of eye shadow. Her gem - like eyes danced with her wild dreams and her loving smile, what had caused Draco to fall for her, into the deep hole that he was now floundering in.  
  
***"There's such a sad love,  
  
Deep in your eyes.  
  
A kind of pale jewel,  
  
Open and closed,  
  
Within your eyes.  
  
I'll place the sky,  
  
Within your eyes."***  
  
"You look lovely, Ginny."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shan: Sorry that it's so short! I'm gonna do a portion of the song in each chapter. So there will be many more chapters to come, as the song is about 5 minutes long.  
  
Jareth: *appears in a cloud of glitter* And it was originally sung to my darling Sarah! Another man is using it to woo the woman of his dreams? No fair!  
  
Shan: Where did you - oh never mind! You're the fucking Goblin King and can do whatever you want. You're getting credit dude!  
  
Jareth: Really?  
  
Shan: Yes, really, J-Man!  
  
Jareth: *sigh of relief, now looks genuinely concerned* Is it going to work? Will my song, used with proper credit to David Bowie *cough* poser of the Goblin King *cough* and myself, woo Ginny? And what is the object in his coat pocket?  
  
Shan: I'M NOT TELLING! *sticks tongue out at the Goblin King* SO THERE! You're going to have to wait to find out just like everyone else!  
  
Jareth: That's not fair!  
  
Shan: You say that so often, I wonder what your basis for comparison is.  
  
Jareth: Say! That's my line!  
  
Shan: I know! I love throwing peoples original quotes back at them!  
  
Jareth: *pouts* Still not fair.  
  
Shan: Awe.poor Jareth.Well, I guess I had better help him rebuild his ego.Chapter 2 on its way! 


	2. Within Your Heart

NEW CHAPPIE!!!!  
  
~*~Author's Note: The Second Installment of the Saga unfolds - sorry I was gone for so long! My grandparents came to visit and then I had to read the Order of the Phoenix, now didn't I? Didn't want to end up screwing myself for future fics  
  
~*~Disclaimer: Didn't we cover this in the first chapter? Let's see - am I a woman who makes millions of dollars, pounds, euros, yen, and whatever else for creating the Potterverse? Somehow I don't think so. Am I a man who goes by the name of David Bowie, starred in the hit film LABYRINTH and sang and wrote "As The World Falls Down" for the movie? Once again, a huge, resounding "NO!"(heh heh, Knights Tale) there's your disclaimer! IT AIN'T MINE! OKAY?!?!?! Okerz, lets go.  
  
~*~As The World Falls Down~*~  
  
"You think so?" asked Ginny as she fingered the tendril of hair hanging near her right eye. Her hair had been swept back high onto her head. Chunks of hair were knotted and pulled back into a tail all the way around her head, quite in the fashion of cornrows. The hair that remained in the ponytail were tied into knots of the same fashion and were compressed into a bun, leaving softly curled tendrils framing her face, the longest of which extended three inches past her shoulders. Her wispy bangs were carefully curled, ever softening her stunning appearance. The fire of her black opal earrings poked from behind the silken curls.  
  
"Well.er.um.yeah." He stammered staring at her eyes. Lady! Could I have sounded more like a third year Hufflepuff with stars in his bloody eyes? Draco wondered to himself.  
  
"My, my, my. Aren't we literate tonight." She said as she stepped forward and fussed with his lapels. Smirking, he growled at her.  
  
"You have begun a battle that I believe that you cannot win." He said gathering her into his arms. She blushed momentarily at the sudden contact, but brought her eyes back level with his. A twinkle of mischief emerged from her eyes. The "perfect" comeback is coming I suppose, thought Draco ruefully.  
  
"But I'm a Gryffindor. All of us are gifted with blissful ignorance and an annoying little voice in our heads that says we can overcome the odds, no matter how great they are, with valor and a heart full of courage." She said.  
  
"Hmm. Sounds like a Quidditch pep talk to me." He said with his trademark drawl.  
  
"Thought I had you, dammit." She said, winking. Draco felt his knees melt as he saw her actions. He walked towards her and stopped a hairsbreadth away from her, their noses almost touching as he gazed down at her. He stroked her cheek and felt the delicate skin that lay over her jawbone. The soft fuzz that trailed from her hairline tickled against his fingers. She closed her eyes and sighed as her spine tingled in the sheer pleasure of his touch. He bent down as if to kiss her. As their lips were about to meet, he stepped sideways over the marble floor and sprinted to a side table. He grabbed a medium sized box and shoved this too into his coat pocket. Ginny had by now opened her eyes and was groping at the air in puzzlement. Chuckling to himself, Draco grabbed her round the waist and unceremoniously picked her up.  
  
"OI!" she said in surprise. Smirking once again he walked into the living room. The room was furnished with large, pale green, overstuffed armchairs and a love seat. The walls had mahogany paneling with built in bookshelves housing many classics of varying genres, both muggle and wizarding literary classics. On the floor was a large plush rug that matched the chairs. Underneath the rug lay a hardwood floor of mahogany. He dropped her on the loveseat and headed over towards the focal point of the room, a grand fireplace that was crackling happily. He placed his hand on the mantle and drew patterns on it. He gazed upon the ledge and glanced over the pictures and knick-knacks that Ginny had lovingly arranged. Pictures of she and her brothers stared back: Ginny was kneeling in the center smiling and laughing while to her right stood Fred and George grinned mischievously at each other sharing in a unknown joke. To her left, Charlie attempted to smile, though he sported a large bruise over the right side of his face. Next to him was Bill, who winked at the camera as he looked at the twins out of the corner of his eye. Standing behind Ginny was Ron in his Liverpool Quidditch robes. And of in the corner was a sneering Percy, obviously displeased with where his photograph was. He was the only Weasley that didn't (eventually) support Draco and Ginny's relationship. Well, there's always someone all too willing to be unhelpful. He passed smaller photos and came to the centerpiece: a photograph of him and Ginny. It was about 2'x 4' and was in an ornate gilt frame. It had been taken the night of her induction to the wizarding elite. He had escorted her to a party of his mother's to "show her off" to the upper class after they had begun to get serious in their relationship. She had been stunning in her periwinkle robes -  
  
No, back to the task at hand, Malfoy! He thought to himself. He turned back to Ginny who was looking stunning with a confused look on her face. Clearing his throat, Draco stepped towards her.  
  
"Er . Ginny I love you. Your personality, your spirit, and most of all your heart. I've had this made for you." He said nervously as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the larger of the boxes. He slipped it into her hands and sat beside her on the loveseat as she inspected the box. On the top of the box there was a silver plate with an inscription that read "For my Darling One with the Brave Heart, I shall always be there for You, even as the world falls down". She delicately pulled the box open and gasped in surprised delight at what she saw. Inside the innocent black box were two figurines in each other's arms. They were a perfect replica of her and Draco at his mother's party for her son's darling debutante, him in his formal black and her in periwinkle. The figures began to dance around.  
  
***"There's such a fooled heart  
  
Beating so fast  
  
In search of new dreams.  
  
A love that will last  
  
Within your heart.  
  
I'll place the moon  
  
Within your heart."***  
  
Tears came to Ginnys eyes as she heard the song play. Draco gathered her in his arms and pulled her up to her feet. They embraced each other and swayed with the music  
  
***"As the pain sweeps through,  
  
Makes no sense for you.  
  
Every thrill is gone.  
  
Wasn't too much fun at all,  
  
But I'll be there for you-ou-ou  
  
As the world falls down."***  
  
"I love you too, Draco," she whispered into his ear as the music stopped. He smiled to himself and bent down to kiss her. Ginny moaned and leaned into it. She twirled the hairs at the nape of his neck around her fingers and smiled. Draco was the first to break away and smiled as he caught her hands and brought them down from his neck, kissing the palms before he spoke.  
  
"I believe it is time to head to dinner, my Brave Heart." He said as he Apparated them away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shan: That's 3 pages folks! I hope you find it satisfactory  
  
Severus: *sweeps into Author's room in his sexy bat style* When are you going to write about me?  
  
Shan: Errr - Next fic, Sev dear, I promise!  
  
Jareth: *appears in a cloud of glitter (what did you expect?)* And what about me?  
  
Shan: I see you've found your ego again! Where was it this time? Bog of Eternal Stench?  
  
Jareth: *indignantly* Me? Ego? Of what speaketh, thou?  
  
Shan: OH! That's MY trick to steal trademark sayings! Poor Didymus! It's going to break his little heart!  
  
Severus: Have you no heart man?  
  
Jareth: *wrings hands* This may be a good time to go! Bye! *turns into owl and flies away like a yellow bellied coward*  
  
Severus: Hmmm, he seems like an interesting fellow. Fae are fascinating creatures! *turns to author* So, Shan, how about Wednesday night?  
  
Shan: Errr - Well, I'm going out of town. It IS Thanksgiving after all! I was only an ex - patriot for a FEW years! Sorry Sevvie! I think you are VERY sexy, and I would love to snog you senseless, but I think I'll leave you to Hermione!  
  
Sevvie: Oh alright! Ta! *swoops out of room*  
  
Shan: As I said, I'm gonna be gone for Thanksgiving (I'm American, sue me!), but I'll try to post more before that! *conjures crystal like Goblin King, throws it at her feet and disappears from the room to go back to her residence in Hogsmeade* 


End file.
